Sky Goddess and The Sorcerer's Disciple
by momofletti
Summary: What happens when Wendy and Mest starting to collaborate their power? He is cool and serious, and she is shy and timid. But it seems he needs her more than just her power as the sky Goddess. My very first fict, please R&R. Rating can possibly be upgraded
1. Mest's Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own FT, and do not make any fortune out of it either. And I love Gildartz.

"I had a bad omen about this whole S-Rank test, Wendy," Charle said. "I forbid you to take any part in this business." The beautiful cat spoke to her mistress as they walked back to the girls' dormitory from the saloon. It was a cold night and the street was covered in pure snow.

"Yes Charle," Wendy replied. "Nobody will ask me to become their partner, so it will be fine." Wendy did not care very much about the coming event in Fairy Tail. After Edraz, after her Mistgun had gone – back – to his home for good, Wendy did not care too much about what happen in this world. She really hoped she could stay in Edraz, where Mistgun was, but it was impossible since Edraz refused everything with magical power, so she was thrown away back to earthland.

Wendy thought about Mistgun a lot after that. Mistgun saved her that day after Grandine had just taken off, and they travelled for one month, only the two of them. Wendy remembered how Mistgun hugged her when the night came and consoled her when she cried. They shared joy and pain together in their journey until Anima forced him to leave her to the care of Cait Shelter Guild and Master Roubaul.

Wendy shook her head, she refused to stay miserable and dream about a man she would never be able to meet ever again. She hoped Mistgun was well and happy in Edraz. He sure will be happy, Wendy thought. The beautiful Erza Knightwalker will be by his side afterall, she recalled the beautiful and powerful woman, the most suitable companion for the Edraz Prince, as she walked in silence, holding Charle by her chest.

"Do you think so, Sky Goddess?" A voice Wendy had never heard spoke in a soft and beautiful tone. Wendy and Charle turned back, alarmed. They saw a handsome guy, someone from the guild that was also chosen to participate in the S-Rank promotion; she recalled his name was Mest. The man has deep dark eyes and serious expression that bear a similarity to Mistgun's. A scar was there beside his left eye, but it did not ruin his look, instead it made a powerful impression on how strong, beautiful, and sexy he was.

Wendy had never considered a man sexy, as she was a merely 12 years old girl. Grey was a hunk and he was naked a lot, but she never realized another man as handsome except for Mistgun. But her heart beat fast a she looked at the handsome man in front of her. Her admiring Mistgun is a pure love for someone whom she was thankful, and she just wanted to be with him. But the man in front of her made her blush just by looking at him. She remembered thinking of him as a hunk when Master Kakarov announced the participants for S-Rank promotion.

"I'm Mest," proceeded the man. He stood a few meters from where Wendy and Charle stood, from that point he could see how Wendy blushed, her white cheeks were reddened in a very cute way. "Previously I was Mistgun's disciple."

Upon hearing Mistgun's name, Wendy was shocked at this announcement. She had always been told that Mistgun was a loner and never had a partner in his missions. It was so difficult to believe that he had a disciple.

"I need you, Sky Goddess," he said. Wendy did not fail to notice how deep and sexy his voice was. It felt like Mest was seducing her. She felt so ashamed about the feeling. It was clear as the sky after heavy rain that Mest just meant he needed her power as his partner for the promotion exam.

"What? Why" Wendy asked, confused. What could possibly be the reason that Mest wanted her as his partner for the exam? Wendy was weak, she did not possess a power worth to be made as a partner in such an important exam. And why her? How could possibly Mest know about her?

Mest smiled a little, he approached Wendy and Charle. "Let me asked this one more time," he said. "Sky Goddess, please be my partner for the promotion exam."

"Why me?" asked Wendy.

"Because you are the most suitable companion for me, I need your power," he answered.

"How do you know me? We have never met before?" Wendy still did not believe that this guy really believed her enough to accompany him in his most important event.

"Did I not tell you before? I was Mistgun disciple and he told me everything about you. Hearing that Mistgun spoke about her to someone else made Wendy extremely happy. She did not know that Mistgun knew anything at all about her.

"He did?" asked Wendy in disbelieve.

Mest nodded. "In fact," he said, "Mistgun told me to look after you if he ever leaves earth. At first I didn't know what he meant, but after Edraz, I realize what he meant. I'm sorry that he had to leave like that, Wendy. I think you must be sad."

Wendy nodded. "I am," she said. "I never had the opportunity to thank him properly. After all he saved me back then. But I'm also glad that finally he finished his mission on earth and could be back to his homeland." Wendy eyed Mest, his expression didn't change. "And if by any means I can be useful to you, I guess I at least can help his disciple to express my gratitude to him." Wendy smiled. If by helping Mest she can repay Mistgun, then she would be more than willing to do so.

"No, you can't!" Charle shouted. "Didn't I tell before I had a bad premonition about this exam?" Mest looked surprised by this. "Really?" he asked. "Well, if your exceed told so, then I will not force you, sky Goddess. The last thing I want is to get you into danger."

As Mest turned back, Wendy shouted, "No, I will help you!"

"Wendy!" Charle was taken aback by her rebellious act.

"After Charle told so, would you still join the exam, Mest?" she asked.

"Of course," Mest answered.

"Then I cannot let you to face danger without even trying to help. I will go and accompany you, Mest. I will help you." Wendy did not know for sure shy she did that. She insisted that it was because Mest was Mistgun disciple, so she had the obligation to help him, but somewhere deeper down Wendy just could not bear if she had to see Mest hurt. From that moment Wendy subconsciously knew that she would no longer able to live without Mest, ever.


	2. I understand how you feel

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own FT, but I do hope I will eventually release my own work. I'm a diehard romance fans, so all my work will be romance. I hope you will enjoy Wendy and Mest's story because I think they are a very cute couple. I do hope they will be canon. And by the way if I own FT I will make myself Gildartz'. **

The S-Rank promotion exam had ended one week ago and Kana was the one who got promoted to be S-Rank. The event turned out to be messy because a mysterious man appeared and made trouble. But Wendy was relieved that everyone turned out fine and alive, pretty much. Mest had a deep scar in his lower abdomen from saving Wendy. But Wendy sure relieved that she had been there to heal the wounded Mest.

They grew very close from the event, and now Wendy pretty much realized that Mest needed her as much as she needed him. But how could she make him realize that? As far as it went on, Mest just considered Wendy as a little girl whom Mistgun trusted to him to take care and protect. Mest didn't see her as a female. Wendy had fell in love with him very much that it hurt to just think about him, but she didn't think Mest feel the same way about her.

Wendy walked to Mest's apartment in the town; she brought food and sake for him. Mest told Wendy that he was 22 years old, so sake was legal for him. Charle refused to accompany Wendy to Mest's apartment because she promised to help Lucy about something, but it didn't matter because it was what Wendy had wanted anyway. She wanted to be alone with Mest.

Wendy knocked at Mest's door. Mest opened the door and Wendy nearly fainted to see the handsome man standing at the doorway, half naked. His hair was a little messy, not like his usual hair, and his chin turned bluish from not shaving in a few days. Right after the promotion exam Mest had gone away somewhere and he just got back to Magnolia town.

Mest eyed the small witch in silence. He stood lazily, half leaned to the door. Mest was fully aware that his naked top-half gave a weird sensation to poor Wendy. He pushed himself to stay still and didn't say anything as Wendy turned red from her face to her beautiful neck. He liked it, because to him Wendy is very very cute.

"I-I was told that you are back in town," stuttered Wendy.

"Yes," answered Mest softly, in a tone that was most seductive.

"What happened to your voice?" Wendy asked naively. Mest almost burst to laughter; how she was so naïve and cute never ceased to amaze him.

"No, it's fine," Mest smiled. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh," Wendy seemed guilty. "Well, if I disturb you, then I'll be going. I just want to give you this." Wendy handed Mest the basket she was holding. She bowed her head so that she didn't have to see Mest's face.

"No, I don't mean that," said Mest. "I'm glad you come. Please come in."

Wendy raised her head and looked at Mest. He was undoubtedly extremely gorgeous. Mest gave way to Wendy to come inside his apartment. Wendy came in and she could smell Mest's scent all over the room. She felt overwhelmed by Mest's presence and her head felt very light.

"Are you okay, Wendy? Mest asked. "It seems like you got flu. Your face is very red." Mest touched Wendy's forehead, and that made her shivered like crazy.

"You are hot," said Mest, a little bewildered.

Mest's words made Wendy felt blurry. He did sound like he was trying to seduced her, but Wendy soon realized that her face did felt hot. She thought she was going to faint from Mest's touch.

"I'm fine," Wendy tried hard to speak normally. "I just want to give this to you, Mest. I think I'd better get going soon." Wendy felt she would do something embarrassing if she stayed any longer. It was best to go from there because obviously Mest's presence only could ruin her common sense so bad that she felt an urgent rush to hug and kissed Mest so badly, like her life would be sucked away from her body if she didn't do it.

Mest looked at Wendy and could feel her chaotic feeling. Like how a shark could sense blood from hundreds of yards, Mest could also tell that Wendy's uncomfortable feeling is because she got something for him. Mest knew from the moment he laid his eyes on Wendy that they were a perfect couple, perfect partner, as well as lover.

Their power completed each other as well as their presence. Mest was no romantic person, but when he saw Wendy for the first time, that was when Erza's group came back from the Oracion Seis mission and brought Wendy with them, he immediately knew that Wendy was his other half. His feeling for her was so hard that it made him felt ashamed as she was just a little girl. Mistgun had always spoken of her as his little sister whom he cared very much. Mest knew that Mistgun had tried to save Wendy alone when the whole Magnolia town was sucked into Edraz and made into lachryma.

Mest's feeling grew stronger as they became partner and joined the S-Rank exan together. Wendy saved him and he saved Wendy, and there was no mistaking that the girl had grown attached to him. Mest did not want Wendy mistook her feeling of togetherness as a team from love. That was why he left immediately after the exam. Mest knew it was easy for a girl, pure as she was, to mistook love from a simple attraction.

They grew close from the exam as they had to sleep together, hugged, to stay alive. Mest could have taken advantage and realize his own feeling to Wendy easily, but as an honorable man, or so he tried hard to be, he refused to took advantage and get Wendy's confused feeling. Mest wanted Wendy to realize fully what her feeling for him was, and he thought it was best for them to part temporarily.

He was happy that she missed him and came to see him as soon as his arriving back to the town. Mest walked towards Wendy. "Wendy, I can tell that you miss me," he said softly. It was no use to keep each other feeling hidden any longer. Both of them were on the verge of craziness from wanting each other, and it was best to show each other feelings and see what it will become of that.

Wendy was shocked, as anticipated. "Mest…" she stopped. She put one hand in front of her chest and turned her face, which was turning very red, to not see Mest.

"Yes, I know for sure that you miss me so much that you cannot sleep at night. You felt very miserable for not seeing me around and felt that you could no longer live without me, right?" Mest stood right in front of Wendy, and Wendy trembled so much from their closeness.

Mest touched Wendy's cheek very softly as he proceeded. "I know how you felt exactly, Wendy, because I felt it too."


	3. My reason

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own FT, but I do hope I will eventually release my own work. I'm a diehard romance fans, so all my work will be romance. I hope you will enjoy Wendy and Mest's story because I think they are a very cute couple. I do hope they will be canon. And by the way if I own FT I will make myself Gildartz'.**

Wendy blushed very deeply. She felt her cheeks would explode from the intense heat of Mest's touch. Mest touched her cheek so casually but Wendy felt a jolt of pleasure through her spine into her head, chest, and all over her body. Maybe it is how it's like to have an orgasm, she thought. Wendy felt ashamed from the vulgar thought. She realized that every time she was with Mest she always had a vulgar imagination; something that she swore was not intentional.

Wendy realized that she was just 12 years old, and it was inappropriate to have sensual feelings like the one Mest made her felt. But she just could not control them. She often dreamt about Mest in sensual and vulgar ways, especially while the man went away after the S-Rank exam. She was ashamed and felt dirty, yet because it was with Mest, she could not avoid enjoying it.

And right in the moment she could help thinking how beautiful Mest was. Mest's hand touched her cheek; his eyes wide and pleasantly calming looked deeply into her very soul. Mest said that he felt the same way about Wendy; he confessed that he also could no longer live without her. It was not a dream, or was it?

Wendy could not breath, it was as if Mest's present alone sucked the air out of her, and what was her without air? Air was her power since she was the sky dragon slayer, but Mest and only Mest alone overpowered her so easily just by touching her lightly.

Wendy raised her head and took a deep breath. A very huge mistake, her effort to calm herself was destroyed as she inhaled Mest's intoxicating scent. Mest smelled like everything she loved, grass after the rain, dried animal skin, and a little bit of musk. It was the most intoxicating scent she'd ever smelled and for her there was nothing more beautiful than that. Wendy felt like she was going to hug Mest so tight and never letting go.

Wendy looked into Mest's eyes and she saw the same hunger, the same thirst as how she felt. Wendy did not really reckon what made her so brave at the moment, she tiptoed and kissed Mest.

A moan escaped Mest's lips as the tiny witch gently kissed him. Mest felt like he was just given the sweetest elixir in the world at the end of a very long and tiring journey. He kissed Wendy back, gently at first. But then he realized he could not bear it any longer. He just could not withstand the intoxicating feeling of Wendy's lips. He held her tightly and devoured hungrily her virgin lips.

Mest knew for sure that it was Wendy's very first kiss. Her kiss was shy and hesitating. At first Wendy seemed shocked with how fiercely Mest kissed her. But she then relaxed and decided that she liked it that way. In fact, it was a pleasurable experience. It felt like Mest truly and absolutely hungry of her. It made Wendy felt somewhat proud.

Mest used his tongue to explore Wendy's lower lip. Wendy sighed with pleasure as she felt a jolt of sweetness running through her body. Mest forced his way into Wendy's mouth and do a French kiss to her. Wendy's eyes opened with surprised. She felt her lower part body gave a weird sensation to Mest's action. Wendy felt like Mest tortured her very much as she wanted more than just a kiss.

Mest realized how fragile she was. Her skin felt like a silk under his rough fingers. Her body was yet a woman, but Mest knew that she would be the fairest one when she fully grew up. Mest ran his hand along her back and grab her waist. When he used his tongue Wendy melted like a candle in fire. Wendy closed her body and Mest could feel her small breast aroused inside her top.

Mest smiled as he realized Wendy was just as aroused as he was. He slowly and gently released Wendy and stopped the kissing.

"Oh," Wendy said, shocked with the sudden stop. "What's wrong Mest? Did-did I do something wrong? If that's true I can make it up."

"No," Mest said gently. He kissed Wendy's cheek and held her hand. Mest examined Wendy's face, not fully recovered from the passionate kissing. He saw the most beautiful girl in the worl. The only girl he would love and cherished for the rest of his life. And he really wanted her right here and now. But he could not. He still had another thing to do. And he wanted their first time to be their wedding night.

"Wendy, I'm going with Gildartz." Mest started. "I'm going with him in a mission which can be done only by the two of us."

"What?" Wendy felt something awful inside her stomach. A mission with Gildartz could only be a lethal one. She reckoned how the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail came back barely alive from his 100 years mission. Gildarts lost his arm and leg and an organ from his mission and he was the most powerful S-class mage in Fairy Tail. What will happen to her Mest if he joined Gildartz in a mission? Wendy's face turned as pale as snow.

"Mest…" she barely whispered his name. But Wendy realized that for a mage of Fairy Tail, joining Gildartz in a mission was the utmost privileged. Wendy looked at Mest's eyes and she knew that Gildartz was the only one worthy of Mistgun's replacement for Mest's teacher. And Gildartz had chosen Mest as his partner must mean that Mest was a highly appreciated mage. It could be his chance to be the S-class mage next year. Wendy could not hinder him; she would believe him and wait for him.

Wendy tried to smile. "When will you go?" she asked. Her voice was shaky and miserable even though she was trying so hard to be accepting.

"Tommorrow," answered Mest.

"Tommorrow?" Wendy disbelieved what he said. He just got back and he had to leave again. "Must-must it be so soon?" asked Wendy.

Mest nodded. Wendy looked at Mest's face, his scar looked like a gleaming star. "If I didn't come today, would you leave without telling me?" she asked.

"I know you would come," Mest answered without a single hesitation. Wendy looked surprised. "I was sure that you would come today. As I am sure that you will wait and believe in me to come back. As I am sure that you will be my wife as I come back."

Wendy was so surprised by Mest's words. "You want me to be your wife?" she asked.

"Won't you?" asked Mest.

"Of course I will. And yes, I will wait for you Mest. I will be a fine lady by then and you will be proud of me," promised Wendy.

"I know you will," answered Mest, and he kissed Wendy for the last time.

FYI, they did not proceed with the love making in this scene.


	4. Wendy and Mira

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own FT, but I do hope I will eventually release my own work. I'm a diehard romance fans, so all my work will be romance. I hope you will enjoy Wendy and Mest's story because I think they are a very cute couple. I do hope they will be canon. And by the way if I own FT I will make myself Gildartz'.**

It had been three years already since Mest left with Gildartz in a mission. Mest did not tell Wendy about the nature of the mission, but Master Makarov had slipped the news when talking to Mirajane a week before. Wendy had a feeling that Makarov had not accidentally spoken of the matter while she was within earshot.

By the look on Mira's face Wendy realized that the beautiful silver haired S-class mage had a deep concern about the matter. Before the incident, Wendy had tried to ask Makarov about the mission Gildatz and Mest were engaged, but he always seemed nowhere to be found. And one day Wendy was sitting alone in the very rarely empty saloon – Mira was nowhere to be found and Charle went on a date with Happy – when suddenly Makarov and Mira came down from the upper floor.

"Master, please confirm!" The usually calm and patient witch exclaimed in high tone. Wendy felt very awkward and intended to go, but it was as if there was a strange force that told her to hide instead and remained in the room.

"It is about Ivan, isn't it?"Mira spoke more softly. Wendy could almost sense the terrible feeling Mirajane had. "Laxus contacted me and he said it was dangerous to continue with the plan. He asked me to tell you to command them to stop."

Makarov did not respond for a moment. He sighed and answered, "I can't. You, my dear, among any other mages, must be the only one knows him enough. Gildartz will not stop even if I command him to. You must know that if it is regarding Ivan, there is no stopping him."

Wendy's heart stopped as she heard Gildartz name. If it is about Gildartz, then it is about Mest. So, they are on a mission regarding Ivan Dreyar, Laxus' father and Makarov's son. Wendy remembered one day Levy told her about Gazille and how he acted as double spy. Levy said that Gazille had told her that Ivan Dreyar was a powerful an evil. Wendy could not help to think that Mest might be engaged in a lot of trouble because he was dealing with the powerful mage that was rumored to be as strong as Master Makarov.

"But it has been three years. You are the only one who can locate them. At least tell me if they are fine." Mirajane's voice turned shaky. Wendy tried hard not to show up from where she hid and joined Mirajane to force Makarov told them about Gildartz and Mest's whereabout.

Makarov sighed again. "Unfortunately I can't, my dear," he answered. "Gildartz did not allow me to track him. This time he went with full confident, though." Makarov tried to calm Mira.

"Now, now, Mira. You have to believe in him. Isn't he the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail? He should be okay." Makarov spoke in a cheerful tone. "Besides, do you want to make the other girl upset? You realized, did you not, that you are not the only one waiting nervously during these three years?"

Wendy could sense Makarov leaving, meanwhile Mirajane stayed in her spot for another few seconds. Wendy's heart grew very dark learning the truth about Gildartz and Mest's mission. Even though Makarov seemed very confident about the two of them but Mira's news about Laxus' warning could not be taken lightly. Even though Laxus was banned from Fairy Tail, Mira believed that he acted as someone who concerned about the guild's well-being. Wendy stoned to her spot not realizing that Mira approached her.

"Hey Wendy," the beautiful silver haired witch peered inside Wendy's hide place under the bar. Wendy was surprised as she looked at the smiling witch.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop," Wendy felt so guilty.

Mirajane smiled at her. "Come out," she said. "I will treat you to a soda."

Wendy rose from her spot and sat in front of Mira while the beautiful bar-keeper poured her a glass of soda. Wendy hesitated to ask Mira about what happened earlier. She could not tell her openly about her and Mest, since there was no one else knew about them, and she felt very shy about it. But she thought of Mira and how she strongly affected by Gildartz and Mest's well-being. Could it be that Mira harbored feeling toward Gildartz? She seemed concern the most about him.

Wendy stayed silent because she couldn't make up her mind to start a conversation with Mira. Now that she knew there was someone who was as nervous as she was for the last three years, she felt a little bit relieved.

"Wendy, do not worry." As a surprised to Wendy, Mira smiled to her. "It is ok. They are coming home," she added.

"Mira, do-do you wait for Gildartz?" asked Wendy.

Mirajane nodded. Wendy felt relieved that all member of the guild were out in missions. There were just the two of them and Wendy really wanted to talk to Mira.

"Since when did you –" Wendy was interrupted. "Oh, since always," Mira answered. "I love Gildartz since the very moment I set my eyes on him. It was when I was ten, and he just came back from one of his seemingly endless mission."

"Gildartz never seemed to notice me as I'm just a little girl for him. But I confessed to him just before the S-class exam and he said he didn't want me to be hurt since he travelled a lot and rarely in the town." Mira's face gleamed with memories, she smiled. "But I told him to not worry. I have loved him since so long that it is impossible for me find another lover."

"And then what happened?" asked Wendy. Mira looked at her. "Umm, sorry. I-I don't mean to dwell into your business." Wendy realized that she might have stepped a little too far.

Mira chuckled. "No, it's fine. None knows about it, so I'm a little relieved telling you. Well, he was shocked at my confession. I can be bold too, you know. Maybe it's running in the family, considering Lisanna also confessed her love to Natsu and going steady with him."

Wendy also giggled at this. She was amazed on how woman can be bold on confessing her love. Lisanna and Natsu were a hot item since they seemed inseparable, well, at least if not in mission, because they had different teams.

"He said that he didn't know he had made me feel that way. He seemed apologetic about that, his face was actually turning red," Mira proceed and giggled a little. Wendy smiled at this, imagining the harsh looking Gildartz actually blushing from a woman's confession.

"And I told him not to worry, but he'd better not turning me down. He then smiled and said he wouldn't. But he apologized and told me about the mission with Mest. " Wendy's heart beat faster as she heard Mest's name. "And he said sorry to keep me waiting for another couple of years. I said I could live with that as long as he allowed me to kiss him as a promise. And then we kissed, and, well you see there was a little bit more," Mira blinked her eyes.

Wendy's mouth opened in surprised. She blushed lightly, remembering the passionate kiss she shared with Mest at that time. Had Mest not initiating to stop, they might get carried away. Wendy's heart and body shivered just by thinking of it.

"Wow," is all Wendy could say. She sipped her soda and looked at the smiling Mira. "So, you also don't have to worry too much about Mest. Ok?" Mira asked.

Wendy surprised, "Oh, no. Why should I?" she tried to cover her feeling.

The older witch smiled at her pointless lie. "I guess there was a reason Master allowed you to keep hiding under the bar while he and I was talking earlier. You are Mest's future eternal partner, as I am for Gildartz." Mira didn't say it as a question, it was a statement.

Wendy actually blushed. It felt relieving having someone who shared her feeling. Her heart overflowed with Mest and their memories. Suddenly Wendy's tears came down as she couldn't help to realize how she missed Mest. "I-I'm sorry, Mira," she said, sobbing. Mira smiled understandingly and hugged Wendy.

The two witches stayed that way until a horn was heard blown from afar. Mira and Wendy abruptly broke apart. It was a horn that told Gildartz was about to enter Magnolia town. Mira and Wendy looked at each other, they smiled as Happy entered the empty bar with like hundreds of Fairy Tail's other mages and shouted "Gildartz and Mest is coming! Phew, finally we can enter. I wonder who set the rune blocking the entrance. Are you ok, Mira and Wendy?"

Mira and Wendy answered in rhythm, "Never been better."

**There is no Mest in this chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review. Your review gave me energy to continue. Btw, Fairy Tail's chapter next week will tell us about Mest. I can't wait for it!**


	5. End of the Long Separation

**Well, yeah, of course I'm very disappointed about Mest. But he is still very handsome and who knows, maybe he will end up become one of Fairy Tail. So this is the continuation in my realm. Do enjoy, and I'll be thrilled to read reviews.**

Mirajane stood up and as Gildartz entered the main door, she jumped and ran towards him. "Gildartz!" she shouted, her voice was like a person who'd just come back from hell.

Nobody really realized what happened as they seemed very shocked to see the beautiful and delicate-looking mage hugged the harsh-looking limping man who was just as shocked as the rest of the guild. Even Lisanna's jaw dropped as she watched her sister kiss Gildartz in the most passionate way. Mira literally forced her way into Gildartz lips. She kissed him so fierce as her body passionately clinging to him like a leech. It was like they furiously made love to each other on the spot.

When the need o air broke them apart Mira looked at Gildartz, not really care about the rest of the guild. "You hurt," she said.

"No. I'm fine," Gildartz answered. His voice seemed a little heavier. His hands are still clutching in Mira's waist.

"Nee-chan," Lisanna's voice woke the two lovers from their own world.

"Oh," Mira spoke. She let herself from Gildartz. Both of them seemed a little out of themselves. "I'm glad you're all right Gildartz-sama," Lisanna took the opportunity to save her sister, who was embarrassed. She shook Gildartz hand followed by Natsu, who was grinning very big like a Cheshire cat. Gildartz seemed embarrassed as he constantly scratched his head.

"So, you succeeded, eh, Gildartz?" asked Natsu shamelessly. "Yeah, of course. And all my body parts are still intact, pretty much," answered the older man. Lisanna pull Natsu as she saw her boyfriend was about to ask Gildartz to fight him.

"We're truly happy to see you come back safe, Gildartz-sama," said Lucy. "And you too, Mest-san," she shook Mest's hand.

"Ah, yes," Mest spoke for the first time. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Charle's voice was heard from above the bar. "Why are you hiding?"

"Wendy!" Mest shouted from his place. He walked to the bar and peeked behind the counter. He saw a crying beautiful girl.

"Mest," Wendy whispered as she looked at his face.

"Why are you crying?" Mest asked softly. "Come out, please." Wendy stood up very slowly; her feet were shaking and couldn't stand up properly.

"Is it really you, Mest?" asked Wendy. Mest nodded. "There's plenty I want to talk to you," he whispered. "Do you mind if we go somewhere else and let Mira and Gildartz to be the center of attraction?" Mest whispered to Wendy.

Wendy shook her head; tears began to build in her eyes. Mest smiled at her and took her hand. "Let's go."

They took a walk beside the river. It was a clear summer day, the breeze of autumn started to color the day, Wendy shivered a little.

"You are cold," Mest said. He took off his jacket and put in on Wendy. "It's your fault," he said, "wearing such a skimpy outfit on this cold day." Mest's voice sounded a little harsh.

Wendy was surprised. She turned her head and looked at Mest's face. His face became red and grumpy. "W-what?" asked Wendy.

"You're no longer a little girl, you know," he answered, turning his head.

Wendy checked on herself. She wore a dress like she usually did. It came just above her knee. As she looked at herself in a shop window, she realized what Mest had complained. She had never realized until that day that she had become a real woman. She was technically her Edraz counterpart, with busty breasts, long and beautiful legs, and marvelous body. Wendy smiled as she watched Mest turned around and looked at her.

Wendy walked faster towards Mest. Mest was still sulky and Wendy smiled and grabbed his hand. "Sorry Mest," she said.

"I don't want to be a hypocrite or something. I really love your appearance, but what's pissing me off is so do other men," he said.

"But Lucy and the other girls also wear the same kind of outfit," Wendy replied.

Mest bowed his head. "Well, I don't want to sound mean or jealous, or anything. But I only want you to be sexy in front of me, since your beauty cannot be hidden from anyone, at least I want to be the only one to see what's underneath you clothes."

Wendy blushed furiously hearing Mest's words. "And there's no woman sexier than you. None!" he shouted.

Mest realized that he'd been too loud since two men on the boat shouted in unison commenting his words, "Yeah, young man. You got it right!" Both of them grinning very widely and gave their thumbs up.

"No, don't look this way you old perverts!" yelled Mest while trying to hide Wendy behind him.

"See?" he asked.

Wendy giggled. "Ok, I will wear something not too open. I guess I'll have Juvia-chan to shop with me," she agreed.

"Good," Mest said, grinning. He was very handsome, Wendy thought as she took a look at him carefully. He might be still the same wacko guy from four years ago, but somehow he'd matured. He had a Gildartz-like bluish chin from not shaving a couple of days. His beautiful scar somehow seemed a little deeper but also marked the harsh manly life he had to do while on the mission. He was almost god-like, Wendy thought. His body is more mature. She can see his muscles were more built. He had a very sexy aura as if he was a wild animal. Wendy blushed even deeper from her thought.

"Like what you see?" teased Mest. He was, too, admiring her. She was no longer a child, which was for sure. Her body had become so marvelous that Mest had to use all of his will power and self restrain not to harass her right there. He could sense a woman aura, the need beneath, the love, care, and all a woman could possibly offer to a man.

"You are very beautiful my goddess," Mest touched Wendy's cheek very softly. Wendy closed her eyes; enjoying Mest's every touch; very glad that the man she had waited for was all right. Mest was right there in front of her, and this time he would stay.

"Are you staying?" whispered Wendy. "For good?" The thought that Mest would once again disappear gave goose bumps to Wendy. She would go crazy if he was going again.

"Yes, for good," answered Mest. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, tucking slowly Wendy's hair behind her ear. Wendy was still shorter than him even though she'd grown up so Mest had to bow to meet her eyes.

Wendy opened her eyes, her cheek reddened as she answered, "Do you think you have to ask?"

"Do I?" asked Mest. His eyes full of anticipation.

Wendy smiled very sweetly. "You are the one and only man I've ever loved, Mest, and the only one that I will ever love," answered Wendy.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mest replied, grinning.

Right there, just beside the Magnolia River, the breeze of wind blew softly Wendy's soft hair. Mest and Wendy looked each other, admired one another, and vowed silently to give each other's life just for one another. Mest bowed slightly and kissed softly Wendy's delicate lips.

**Do you like it, readers? Please R&R. Loooveee you all. Next chap is Mira and Gildartz wedding ceremony.**


End file.
